


Mortal enemies by nature, Soulmates by fate.

by Misskitty666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, ArrowVerse X-over, Basically the whole LoA and Luthor Family are Vampires, F/F, More chars and tags to be added, Multiple hugs rather, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, She's just so precious, The Legends are the Lycans, Vampire!Lena, Vampire!Nyssa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskitty666/pseuds/Misskitty666
Summary: After a shipwreck, Sara gets stranded on a deserted island, where she meets Nyssa, A Vampire of the elite order. She stays there until one fateful night makes it impossible for the young girl to live there any longer, she has to return home, to Starling City, but her newly acquired knowledge about the Supernatural world puts a target on her back.  Once things start to take a turn for the worst and its not only her own life, but Nyssa's life on the line as well, shes forced into making a decision that will change her life even more.(Main focus of this fic is on Legends of Tomorrow, however since chars and elements from the other ArrowVerse shows will appear as well, I listed it as a crossover)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my main language, so feel free to point out any mistakes you might find.

Chap 1 (Past)

  
Summer vacation had began and the Lance family had booked a cruise for their holiday, they’d been traveling from place to place for a few days now.  
One night however, they got caught in an unexpected storm. Thunder was raging and lightning came crashing down.   
The youngest member of the family, 8 year old Sara, was afraid and couldn’t get to sleep, she knew her parents would most likely be asleep, and didn’t want to wake them.   
She went to her sisters room instead.

“Ya still up?” She asked in front of the door.  
  
“Like I can sleep with all this noise.” Her older sister opened the door for her.  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
“I’m scared.”

Laurel sighted, she never quite understood why Sara was afraid of thunder, then again, her sister was almost 3 years younger then her. So she sat down on the bed, petting the spot besides her.   
“Aww, Come here you.” She walked over, when about halfway, another thunder strike startled her, in top speed she crossed the rest of the room, instantly curling up against her older sister.  
  
“Its only a little thunderstorm ya know, nothing to be afraid of.”  
  
“BUT it is LOUD, and SCARY-Y!”  
  
“It is only dangerous if we get hit, which is very unlikely.”  
  
“Mmmkay...” Feeling more save with Laurel by her side, Sara slowly started to drift of.  
  
When she had almost fallen fast asleep, The storm worsened, causing even more lightning, Sara bolted upright when one of the strikes made the lights flicker and then turn the room completely dark.

“Sti-ill no-ot danger-rou-us?” She whispered quietly.  
  
“Just the power that fell out. Nothing to-” Laurel’s reply was cut short by the sound of a siren ringing.  
  
“What the?!-” Almost immediately after, someone entered the room, it was their dad.  
  
“The main engine is damaged, we need to get off the ship now!”

They quickly made their way to the deck and the smaller rescue boats. A sudden shock threw Sara of balance when she prepared to jump, Quentin tried to grab her, but failed, she fell into the water, the strong current dragging her deeper into the ocean, the waves carrying her further and further away from the boat and her family...  
  
After drifting in the ocean for a few days, Sara stranded on the shore of what she assumed was a deserted island. She was exhausted and starving, but glad to finally be out of the waters and back on land again.   
At least now she could search for something to eat. Good thing she often went out camping with her family, That and with her father being a cop, she’d learned quite a few tricks.   
Looking around she spotted the entrance of a huge forest in the distance.  
‘Yup, definitely an island’ Sara thought. She start to head in that direction but didn’t make it very far, she was far to weakened and collapsed in the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter before going to sleep, and I wake up to find out I already got some Kuddos and comments, you guys are the best! thank you so mush! :)

When Sara regained conscious, it was dark, Night again? She wasn’t sure about anything anymore, especially not time. Just that she was hungry, Cold and the forest was still pretty far away.  
She forced herself back up, and continued her way. She’d walked a few feet, when she heard some sort of growl from behind her. She spun around so fast, that she nearly tripped over.  
  
She couldn’t see very clear in the dark, but enough to make out the big figure standing there, staring at her with blood red eyes. An animal? She couldn’t think of any animal that naturally have an eye color like that though.  
It let out another growl, louder this time and Sara now noticed it also had wings, the more she adjusted to the dark and noticed its features, the less about the animal made any kind of sense; Standing on its hind legs, wings, the unusual eye color, sharp claws, a long tail and horns? She made up her mind, this wasn’t an animal, it must’ve been a monster.  
  
Turning back around she ran away, only stopping when she collided with something and fell down.  
Confused Sara looked up. She could make out someone standing in front of her, The woman saying something in a language foreign to her.  
  
“Sorry-y, for running into you-u, Monsters chasing me-e.” Sara apologized shakingly, hoping the woman could understand her.  
  
“A Monster?” She had a hint of an accent that Sara couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Yeah, It has red eyes, wings and really sharp teeth!”  
  
“Vampires.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“The monster you just described, It’s a Vampire.”  
  
Sara tilted her head in confusion. “Vampires? What are those?”  
  
“Supernatural beings that hunt down and feed of the blood of Humans.”  
  
“WHAT?! But... I-I don’t wanna-a... my blood...” To scared, she trailed of and started crying  
  
  
“It’s Nothing personal Kid.” a voice suddenly called out from behind them. “But Humans don’t come here often, I’m starving.”  
  
“IT CAN TALK?!”  
  
“Of course, now get over here, and I might let you live.”  
  
“I-I don’t wa-ant to-o”  
  
“I Wasn’t asking! Now QUIT whining.”  
  
“Shut it!”  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
“Don’t you have something better to do than scaring children?”  
  
“Stay the hell out of it, woman”  
  
“No, Scaring the girl off, was a mistake. I’m not letting you have her!”  
  
“Stay the hell out of my way! Or I’ll kill you both.”  
  
“Please-e don’t-t let him eat me-e.”  
  
“Wasn’t planning to.” She lightly pulled the crying girl closer to her. “Why don’t you stay out of MY way, and go hunt some wildlife instead!” She snarled.  
  
“You kidding? Animal blood isn’t nearly as good as Human blood!” He hissed back.  
  
“I couldn’t care less... If you hurt the girl, you’re dead!”  
  
“You’re pretty brave, to threaten me like that.” He snickered.  
  
“It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise.” He laughed even harder  
  
“HA, as if a Human could even hurt a Vampire, Let alone kill one. biggest joke of the century.”  
  
“Who said I'm a Human?” Sara, who’d been clinging onto her for dear life, looked up, clearly confused by the statement.  
  
“Huh?” The Vampire was no less confused then herself.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Exactly what I just said, Who says that I’m Human?”  
  
“You smell like one?”  
  
“Not even a regular Vampire can see trough the disguise of The Elites, if we don’t want them to.”  
  
“You saying you’re an Elite Vampire? That’s bull, If you are, why would you protect a Human?!” He growled angrily.  
Scared off Sara hurriedly let go and took a staggering step back. Trying her best to reassure her, the woman focused her attention towards the little girl.  
  
“While it is true that I’m also a Vampire, I wish you no harm.”  
  
“Pro-omise you-u don’t eat me?”  
  
“I promise.” That calmed her down and she stepped back besides the woman, Or rather as Sara decided on the spot, “The Nice Vampire”  
When the other Vampire let out a angry growl. She quickly grabbed hold of her again.  
“Quit the crap, as long as you can’t prove your claim, I’m not believing a thing you say, the Elites are very powerful Vampires, no way they ever side with a human!”  
  
“This human is just a child, She is innocent!” She growled back. “But fine” with her eyes flashing the same shade of red as his, she suddenly had some kind of flame in her hand, or rather around it.  
Sara had never seen anything like that. The flames where nearly pitch black but had some shades of dark red and purple mixed in it. “So Pretty!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Pretty deadly, it’s a curse.”  
  
“Like from Witches?”  
  
“Pretty much.”  
  
“That’s...” The other Vampire started but he trailed of.  
  
“The Demons mark.” She finished for him. “You’re a descended from “The Demon’s” bloodline?” He looked horrified.  
“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Nyssa, Daughter of Ra’s Al-Ghul, Heir to “The Demon.” So how’s that for proof?” He didn’t even answer her, disappearing into the night faster then Sara could follow.  
Nyssa made the flames disappear again and with the other Vampire now gone, Sara finally relaxed a little and let go of her.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“No need to worry about it.”  
  
“What was your name again, its so long, I forgot already”  
  
“That was a full alias, you can call me Nyssa.”  
  
“Alias?”  
  
“Its like an chosen “Title.”  
  
“Oh! Like super-hero names?”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“COOL! My name is Sara, I don’t have an alias, I’m Just Sara.” Nyssa couldn’t help but smile at the blonde girl.  
  
“Well, If you could pick one, what would it be?”  
  
“Hmmm... Something relating to an animal.”  
  
“Sounds wonderful, are you hungry? I can get you something.”  
  
“Yes please! But its so dark...”  
  
“That doesn’t bother me, Vampires, much like Cats are nocturnal, we can see excellent in the dark. You stay here, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
  
“Okay! Thanks Nyssa.” she said.  
  
“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism are appreciated! and since English isn't my main language, feel free to point out any mistakes you might find as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, for the kuddos and positive comments so far and sorry for the late-ish update. After a few years my mom and I finally got a new house :) We were working there the past week, so we can move over asap that' s why I couldn't update sooner.

After wandering in the forest collecting some fruit and herbs that were save for Humans to eat, Nyssa went back to the spot where she’d met Sara.   
It wasn’t as dark as when she’d left before, since it was now closer to sunrise.  
  
“I’m back and brought you food.” She announced her return.  
  
“YEY!” Sara cheered. “Thank you!”   
Nyssa sat down next to her, she wanted to hand over the things she gathered but dropped the herbs with a hiss.  
  
“You hurt?!” The little girl asked worriedly.  
  
“Its nothing, only a slight burn, I got it in the forest just now while picking herbs. It’ll heal.”  
  
“Hogweed?”  
  
“No, but close enough.”  
  
“Tell me?”  
  
“Vervain, its Harmless for humans but for Vampires, Its poisonous, Touching it will cause burns and engulfing it makes us feel sick.”  
  
“Then why did you bring them?”  
  
“To protect you, If you take even a slight amount every day. Your blood becomes toxic to Vampires.”  
  
“But you’ll get burned every time you have to go out and get it for me...” she replied sadly.  
  
“I can show you were to get some yourself. Among other places.   
Speaking of there’s a place close by the forest entrance that would be perfect for you to make a small base, or camp, or whatever you wanna call it.”  
  
“You leaving me?” She sounded even sadder then a few moments ago.  
  
“In a few days, I have to go back to my clan.”  
  
“Can’t I come with?”  
  
“No.”  
The little girl was on the edge of crying again, after days of being lost, alone, she finally found someone, and now she was being abandoned again.  
“But...”  
  
“No Buts, its too dangerous for you.”  
  
“BUT, WHY?”  
  
“Because I’m an Vampire, and so is everyone else in my Clan. You’ve seen how dangerous they are to Humans.”  
  
“You aren’t and you saved me!”  
  
“That was against one single stray, Not a full Clan of hundreds.”  
  
“Don’t you lead them, being an Elite and all?”  
  
“You caught that huh? No, my father does.”  
  
“Then talk to him. Ask him if I can stay with you.”  
  
“Absolutely not, he’d kill you in a heartbeat. You should stay here, on your own, far away from any Vampires and their Clans.”  
  
“But I don’t wanna be alone!” She cried out.  
  
“It’s for your own safety. You cannot come with me.”  
  
“Will you at least come back and visit me sometime?”  
  
“Whenever I’m able to sneak out.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Yes, I promise.”  
  
“Okay...” Sara smiled faintly. “Oh, by the way? What was that language you spoke earlier? When I bumped into you?”  
  
“Arabic.”  
  
“Can you teach me some?”  
  
“Some of the smaller things, if you’d like?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“Tomorrow then, you need some rest first.”  
  
“I slept plenty. I only just woke up.”  
  
“Being passed out and unconscious doesn’t count as sleeping.”  
Sara gasped in surprise “How did you know?”  
  
“I passed by earlier, I wanted to keep check on you from a distance, but then that bastard showed up and scared you.”  
  
“Oh... why from afar?”  
  
“As to not scare you.”  
  
“You’re not scary.”  
  
“Still a Vampire.”  
  
“A NICE ONE!”  
  
“Debatable. Now go try to sleep.”  
  
“Alright. fine, Good night Nyssa”  
  
“Good night Sara.”

When she awoke this time, It was morning, The sun was shining but not on her highest point yet.   
Sara stood up and looked around to check her surroundings and recall what had happened last night.   
Then she remembered the Vampire that tried to attack her, and Nyssa, who’d saved her. However there was no-one there.   
Sara felt sad she’d left, fearing she’d been abandoned after all. She didn’t had much time to think about it, she heard a rustling sound, something was approaching her.   
She quickly picked up a big stick, ready to defend herself. She didn’t even had a proper grip on it before she was lifted up from behind.  
  
“Put me down!” She tried hitting her attacker by swinging the stick around “I’m armed!” She shouted.   
  
“I can see that. That stick is almost bigger then you are.” Came the amused reply.  
Sara immediately stopped trashing, she recognized that voice.   
  
“Nyssa?” She was put back on the ground again.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“You are the one picking up sticks for weapons.”  
  
Sara shuffled nervously “I heard something, thought it was an animal or something, and you’d left me.”  
  
“I didn’t want to wake you, didn’t you see the note?”  
  
“No, what note?”  
  
“I left a note, saying I was out to get you some more food.”  
  
“Oh..” Now she just felt stupid for assuming the worst. “Sorry.”  
  
“Its alright, Breakfast?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
  


“Say Nys?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You said you are a Vampire, just like the one that attacked me, but you look Human?”  
  
“We can switch forms between the two, To stay undetected by Humans.”  
  
  


The days passed fast and Nyssa had to return to her clan, she’d showed Sara the island, forest, where to get food, herbs and water and helped her create several save places for the nights.  
Sara was still sad that she had to leave, but came to understand that, yes, while lonely, staying here by herself, isn’t to bad when the other option is getting killed of by a group of bloodsucking monsters.   
Besides Nyssa had promised to visit her whenever she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism are appreciated! and since English isn't my main language, feel free to point out any mistakes you might find as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone, I didn't expect to get this many kuddos in such a short time, you guys are the best!  
quick note, both for this chapter and some future ones (Just in case its not clear while reading); The text in "Italic" is as a flashback sorta thing.

Days, weeks and eventually months passed since the shipwreck.   
Quentin, being a detective, had searched for his daughter non stop, called in various search teams and divers to scout out the area of the accident, they never found her.   
Eventually he had to go back to Starling City, together with Dinah and Laurel.  
  
  
Summer Vacation came to an end, Laurel returned to school, where everyone had already received the news about the shipwreck and Sara’s passing.   
They’d placed a memorial for her, everyday before going home, Laurel would go there, sometimes staying till all other students where long gone.   
Today was such day, she just didn’t feel like returning home.   
She hadn’t even noticed almost everyone had already left the building. She also didn’t notice someone else approaching, until that someone spoke softly while placing a flower down.  
  
“Thank you, for always standing up for me.” Laurel looked up in surprise, she did recognize the other girl, she knew she was in the same class as Sara was and slightly younger then her sister.   
She smiled faintly at the remark. “You’re Lizzy, right?”  
  
“Yea, That’s what all the other kids call me.” She paused for a second before adding; “It’s Felicity.” Laurel couldn’t help but genuinely smile, as a memory came over her.  
  
  


_Her father sighted. “Sara, you can’t keep picking fights with other students, even if they are older then you.”   
  
"_ _That jerk was bulling Lizzy!”   
_   
_"That’s no reason to hit him.”   
_   
_Laurel could barely contain her laughter at this point. She’d heard her little sister got in a fight, with some other kid, which wasn’t uncommon, but she didn’t know the details.   
_   
_“Wait, Lemmy get this straight sis, you punched a six grader, in the face because he was picking on your classmate?”_   
_  
“DAMN STRAIGHT! Let him pick on someone his own size!”  
_   
_“...”   
_   
_“What?”   
_   
_“Nothing,.. Just that he is like 3 years older then you, and like twice as tall? How are YOU his size?!”   
_   
_“I’m not afraid of him!”_

  
  
“She got that guy good huh?” She chuckled.  
  
“Yea” Felicity smiled back at her. “Most kids just think I’m weird. But Sara never did.”  
  
“My sister could be a rebel at times, but she was also kind.”  
  
“She was, I really saw her as one of my best friends!”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
  
“I think I haven’t asked you before but how old are you?”  
  
“If you mean that as in human years, 28."  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“Vampires don’t age.”  
  
“Not at all? So you’ve been 28 how long?”  
  
“No, Vampires are seen as the living dead.” Nyssa tried counting the years back in her head.  
“Think its getting awfully close to a millennium.”  
  
“And that’s?”  
  
“A thousand years.”  
  
“Oh, okay... wait, WHAT?!” At Sara’s surprised reaction, Nyssa couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“I also have been married for a few centuries, but I’m thinking about cutting that off” she continued.  
  
“Why?” Sara looked confused at that, Nyssa rarely changed subjects so suddenly.  
  
“Because it was arranged as a setup to unify our two clans.”  
  
“Like in fairytales?”  
  
“I don’t know about that? Definitely isn’t a fairytale life though.”  
  
“Well in some of them, the princess of one kingdom and the prince of another get married to create one, bigger kingdom of which they become the king and queen.” Sara explained.  
  
“Oh, well, if you put it that way, its kind off what happened. Just instead of two kingdoms, we united two clans of Vampires.”  
  
“So why are you thinking to cut it off, after all this time?”  
  
“I only ever agreed to it, because the merge was important, I never wanted to marry him. He is a murderous psychopath!” Nyssa sighted.   
“But on the other hand, once I do... the deal is off and all of it was for nothing. It’s a mess.”  
  
“Does he have a brother?”  
  
“No.” Nyssa was confused at the sudden question, she wasn’t sure how that was relevant to anything.   
But kids are kids, and kids ask a lot of random questions, she learned that, ever since meeting the young child.  
  
“Why does that even matter?”  
  
“If the unison of the clans are based on your marriage with him, I take it that he, like you comes from a high ranked family amongst Vampires.”  
  
“He does, but what does that has to do with, him having a brother or not?”  
  
“If it works the same as in the tales, if “the prince” has any brothers, it doesn’t matter which one “the princess” marry, or vice versa.   
Sure, usually its automatically the oldest one, but if its from the same family... its still a marriage between the two kingdoms, right?!”  
  
The longer Nyssa thought about it, the more sense that logic made.   
“Fuck, I’m such an idiot, that never even crossed my mind, Sara, you’re a genius!”  
  
“I am?”  
  
“Yes! I’m sorry but I have to go, I have a marriage rearrangement to make back home.  
  
“Okay, good luck?” Now Sara was confused, didn’t Nyssa just said he didn’t have any brothers? Maybe she was missing something.  
  
“Thanks, I’ll need that but don’t worry, I’ll be back soon!” Nyssa said, walking off.  
  
  
After their encounter at the memorial Laurel kept checking up on Felicity, She felt like she owed her sister at least that much.   
They grew closer rather quickly after and at this point, Laurel honestly considered the other girl her friend.   
So when she heard the same guy made a remark to the little girl about how “that bitch” wasn’t going to help her this time, She was the one to punch him in the face, resulting in him scampering away.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem, Sara was right, He is a jerk, and punching him feels extremely satisfying.”  
  
“Won’t you get in trouble?” Laurel shrugged “It be worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Nyssa being married is obviously taken from the arrangement Ra's made to make Oliver the new "Demon" on Arrow, I just made my own twist on it to match the AU theme. (so rest assured guys it won't last long. XD)  
As always feedback and criticism are appreciated and let me know if you find any mistakes so I could correct them, as English isn't my main language.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'am so sorry guys, this took way longer too update then planned, there are still some things that need to be done in our new house, but at least I have WIFI and even a new PC now :) So I can go back to writing more often. i also wasn't feeling well last week, so that slowed things down too. 
> 
> Anyways enough of that, Thanks again for the nice feedback and kuddo's everyone! Seeing as this is my first real attempt to write a fanfic, they mean a lot to me. :) 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a fill in between 2 time skips so sorry in advance if its not as good and feels a bit slow for the actual story progression ^-^"

Over the spawn of months Nyssa taught Sara all about Vampires and other supernatural beings.  
Most importantly how to spot them and how to protect herself.  
  
“But... If Vampires burn in the sun, how come you don’t?”  
  
“Magic stones, they are enchanted by a Witch, they serve as protection.”  
  
“So Witches are real too then?”  
  
“Yeah, tho different from how you might know them.”  
  
“Aren’t they evil? Like in movies?”  
  
“Some of them are, but most Witches are just trying to keep nature and life in balance.”  
  
“So... They don’t cook children in their cauldron and eat them?”  
  
“No sweety, they don’t.”  
  
“Good to know! Oh, By the way?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“How did the quitting your marriage thing go?”  
  
“Neither my father, nor Lillian took it very well at first, but its not like I was giving them a choice in the matter, so I did end up “divorcing” Lex.”  
  
“And now, what came of the union?”  
  
“Still intact, just like you said it would.”  
  
“But. I thought you said he didn’t have a brother. Oh! Do you have a sister?”  
  
“Yeah but she abandoned the clan a long time ago, way before my marriage even.”  
  
“I don’t get it. How did you manage to “divorce” but keep the merged clan?” Sara was even more confused then before.  
Nyssa grinned widely. “Loopholes.”  
  
  


_Nyssa landed in front of the castle-like building, located deep in the mountains, being deserted far from any main lands, this was the ideal place for a Vampire clan to live, the risk of being discovered by humans was close to zero, and if a unlucky soul ever happened to find themselves here, they wouldn’t live to tell it.  
Nyssa opened the door with a wave of her hand, while Vampires were far less skilled with practicing magic then Witches are, and unlike them, could only learn black magic/dark arts, most could also use the simpler spells, like moving objects with thoughts.  
Being a descended from The Demon’s bloodline, Nyssa especially processes some powerful black magic and several curses/hexes.  
She entered the building and went straight to Ra’s, however before she could reach his “Throne room” as to call it, she ran into no other then Lex Luthor himself.  
  
“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t be back for at least another week?” He said in form of a greeting. Nyssa paid little to no mind to his question.“  
  
Husband. Just the one I needed to see, mind accomplishing me to Ra’s? I have a important announcement to make.”  
_   
_“If I do, will you stop with, whatever this attitude is? Its creeping me out.”  
_   
_“Don’t worry, I still hate your guts, that hasn’t changed!”  
_   
_“Oh thank god! Got me worried for a moment there.”_

_Nyssa entered the room, closely followed by Lex. “Father, I request an immediate meeting with you and Lillian Luthor.”  
_   
_“Then what am I even here for?”  
_   
_“Because it involves you too and I might need your help with something.”  
_   
_“That must’ve been hard for you to admit, I’m listening?”  
_   
_“Not yet.”  
_   
_They all waited till Lillian got the message to attend the meeting, she entered the room 5 minutes later.  
“What’s so important that you had to directly summon us here?”  
_   
_“I want a “divorce.”  
_   
_“Absolutely not! This marriage is way to important, not just for our own, but for both clans! Ra’s snarled at her.  
  
“I’m aware, I didn’t say I’d give up our union.”  
_   
_“You quit the marriage, you quit the contract. It’s as simple as that.” Lillian said.  
_   
_“Oh? Then please read me the marriage equals union part of the contract again, line by line, I know you must have it laying here somewhere.” Nyssa countered.  
Lillian hated being talked back to but with a shift teleportation spell, she now held the offending abject, quickly skipping over the lines to find the part she was looking for.  
_   
_“The heirs of the Al-Ghul and The Luthor bloodlines must both participate in the marriage ritual, binding them and their corresponding clans as one, were the ritual ever to be broken, so will the union.” Lillian read out loud. “  
  
Right. So where does it says I have to marry Lex?”  
_   
_“I’m the Luthor heir, its clearly implied!” Lex growled, getting impatience.  
  
“No.”  
_   
_“Excuse you?!”  
_   
_“No, you are not THE Luthor heir. you are one of the two.”  
_   
_“So that’s your plan then? Well, sorry to burst your bubble love, but as long as I live, that’s NEVER going to happen. We’re done here.” Lex turned around to make his way out but Nyssa stopped him.  
  
“No, we are not! Sorry to burst your bubble Lex, But I’m not above killing you, if that’s what it takes to end this.”  
_   
_“Yes, you are. You barely kill any humans coz you lack the heart to and now I have to believe you are actually capable of murder? Don’t make me laugh.”  
_   
_“Who’s killing who now?” Lena had just returned as well, she’d only caught the last bit of the Ungoing debate.  
  
“Nyssa here says she’ll kill me just to get her way in rearranging the union.”  
_   
_“Wouldn’t be surprised if she did, if anything I’m more surprised that she hasn’t made an attempt to end your life in the past centuries yet.”  
_   
_“Autch, you are really hurting my feelings there sis.”_   
_  
“I wasn’t aware you had them in the first place. Sorry.” Lex shot her a dirty look and turned back to Nyssa.  
  
“You cant be serious about this, you really want to marry that sarcastic bitch over me now?”  
_   
_“Dead serious. Rather a “sarcastic bitch” then a murderous psychopath.”  
_   
_“Careful, or you too end up hurting his feelings.”Lena said with a laugh. “Wait, what?”  
_   
_“Enough, all of you!” Lillian finally spoke up. “What do you think you’re doing Nyssa, What kind of nonsense is this?”_   
_  
“It’s the only way to save this union you worked so hard for to achieve, coz I won’t put up with your son’s crap any longer!” _   
_  
“I’m afraid, you don’t have a choice in the matter.”  
_   
_“I think I do actually.” In a split second Nyssa fired a pitch black flame in Lex’ direction.  
  
“Let me know when you change your mind.” she said, turning around and exiting the room.  
  
"What did she do to him?”  
_   
_“The demons mark.” Ra’s answered her. “He’ll be dead in a matter of days, unless she lifts the curse.”  
_   
_“I know what the demons mark does, its quite the infamous trick of your family. Now cure him from it!”_

_“I can’t. I’m not the one that cursed him. Nyssa has to be the one to cure Lex.”  
_   
_“You heard her, she won’t. Can’t you talk some sense into her, she’s your daughter after all! ”  
_   
_“I’d be having more luck fighting a Dragon without using magic. She’s as stubborn as they come.”  
_   
_“Well, then give her what she wants, It might be your only chance in saving his live.” Lena said. “  
  
Who’s side are you even on?” Lillian snarled at her.  
_   
_“Not yours. Obviously.”  
_   
_“Noted. So much for family.” Lena shrugged at that.  
  
“Family is overrated, especially when half of them are murderers!”  
_   
_“That might be true, but what do you get out of this?”  
_   
_“I could tell you, but neither of you will like the answer.”  
_   
_“It’s not like this could get any worse...”  
_   
_“Well for one, a hot wife.”  
_   
_“EXCUSE YOU?!” Lillian was now glaring daggers at her daughter.  
_   
_“Yeah, I’ll see myself out.” With that Lena walked out of the room, tracking down Nyssa to check up and talk with her.  
  
  
_

“So did he die?” Sara asked hesitatingly, after Nyssa finished her story.  
  
“No, Lillian and my father eventually agreed to my terms, were I to lift the curse I placed on Lex.”  
  
“So you’re married to Lena now?”  
  
“Yes, much to their dismay.”  
  
“And hers?”  
  
“No, she’s fine with it, we always got along well.”  
  
“In that case, I’m happy it worked out for you.”  
  
“Thanks. me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, same old. Feedback and criticism are very much appreciated, and As English isn't my mother language, feel free to point out any possible spelling/grammar mistakes, so I can fix them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of cuteness and humor this time, some time skips as I was having trouble with making the story progress, (more of that in the notes) not much action, besides some new "Supernatural" creatures that get a special mention, more of them to come in the future updates for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story progression thing, This is basically still set in the past. and that at nearly 6K in. (My bad, but it worked for the story, so hope no-one is to bothered by it) Good news tho. I finally hit 20K (and counting) on this fic today. (I like to write ahead on what I've posted. to prevent getting completely stuck and leaving you all without any updates for an even longer time then now) 
> 
> on that note, and I can't say this enough, I'm so sorry for the late updates, I'm trying to do better, I really am. I promise. 
> 
> Also I can't stress enough how much I love ya all, for the positive feedback and kuddos I've received so far. it's more then I could've hoped for when posting this, originally as a try out, to see how well it would go, so thank you, you guys are seriously the best. :D

“You get on and of the island by flying, right Nys?” After she nodded, Sara continued. “Can you take me with you?”   
The brunette sighted. “We discussed that already, its not save for you!”  
  
“Not to your clan! Just wondering if you could carry me when flying.”  
  
“Easily. Why?”  
  
“Well... The local fair begins in two weeks, I used to go there every year with my family. I was hoping we could go?”  
  
“You want me to take you to a fair that’s possibly thousands if not ten thousands of miles away from here?”  
  
“Pwettyyy pleazzze?” Nyssa said something in what Sara figured was Arabic, and were most likely a bunch of swear words.  
  
“That’s a no?”  
  
“If Ra’s finds out about this, he will kill me.”  
  
“Thought you said Vampires were already dead?”  
  
“Smart-ass.” Sara grinned widely. “Fine, I’ll take you to the fair.” Sara practically jump hugged her.  
  
“Thank you! It’s gonna be fun, I promise!”   
Nyssa just shook her head, wondering how the hell she got into this situation.  
  
  


Two weeks later Nyssa flew them to the city were the fair was held, she traveled a lot in her life, She has to, if she stays at the same place to long, people would eventually grow suspicious. So she had no trouble getting there.  
The only thing she had to look out on her flight for were planes, which thanks to her super-senses she could avoid completely.  
Nyssa eventually landed and transformed back in an area close by the city and walked from there.  
  
Sara was excited. Once they arrived at the fair she was constantly pulling Nyssa along to the different gaming-stands and rides, the latter while a little annoyed by this behavior, let her do so willingly,   
even for a Elite Vampire, it was very hard to get mad at the overly excited, adorable 9 year old human girl, who stopped in front of a shooting-booth.  
  
“Nys! Can I play too? Pwetty pleazzz?” She asked. Nyssa let her and she scored enough points for a small sized plushy.   
Sara choose one of a black Bat, happy with the stuffed animal she continued her way.   
  
They walked around for an hour, when Sara spotted a specific plush in one of the many claw machines.   
“I want to try and get that one!” She said. Nyssa handed her a few coins. After serval close but failed attempts she just sighted.   
  
“Why isn’t is working?”  
  
“Those machines are a fraud, they are designed to fail.” A man replied to her.  
  
“Oh...” She was ready to give up and head elsewhere, when she saw Nyssa throwing a coin in the machine, activating it once more. She turned to Sara with a big grin.   
  
“Watch and learn.”  
  
The man just shook his head. “There is nothing to learn, if you ever get something, its pure luck.”  
  
“I start to think so too Nys...”  
  
“Nonsense, all it takes is positioning the claw just right.” she replied, moving and locking said object in place.   
  
“Well that’s the thing isn’t? Those things always seem just slightly of, no matter what.”   
Nyssa only shrugged and pushed the button, the claw lowering and grabbing onto the white Bird plush Sara was trying to get, carrying and dropping it into the retrieving bin. She took it out and handed it to the now awestruck young girl.   
  
“How?”  
  
“How what?”  
  
“How did you do that?”  
  
“Top secret.” she replied playfully. Sara took the Bird form her with a wide grin.   
  
“Thanks!”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Nys?”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“Remember when you asked me what my super hero name would be?”  
  
“You mean an alias?”  
  
“Yea, I know one now.”  
  
“Do tell?”  
  
“White Canary” she said, pulling her new plush closer to her. Nyssa smiled at that. “I think that will make a great super hero name.”

  
  


“You wanna know why I picked Canary?” Sara asked Nyssa when they were back on the island. “Do tell?”  
  
“I used to have one at home, my father gave it to me. Do you have any pets?”  
  
“Not by Human standards, no.”  
  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”  
  
“I have a Manticore.”  
  
“A what now?” Nyssa grinned and shook her head.   
  
“It’s a mythical creature but never mind that, Lena has a Dragon.”  
  
“Has a Dragon as in..A REAL DRAGON?! As a pet?! Your wife has a PET DRAGON?!” Sara halted when she realized what she’d said.   
“Is it okay to call her that? With the whole arranged marriage thing? I mean-”  
  
“It’s fine, Lena is my wife, altho had anyone ever referred to Lex as my husband, I probably would’ve killed them.”   
Sara just gave a look, overall Nyssa was very nice, to her at least, especially taking into account that she was a Vampire, she had said it jokingly but Sara didn’t have any doubt that Nyssa was serious about her claim.   
  
"To answer your question tho, Yes, She does, and in the same kinda way, I have a pet Manticore.”  
  
“That’s so cool! You gonna tell me what kind of creature that is?”  
  
“Simply put, It’s a winged Lion. There are other things that make it way different then a regular Lion, but that and its tail are the key points.”  
  
“What about the tail?”  
  
“It’s like a Scorpion’s.”  
  
“Poisonous?”  
  
“A extremely lethal kind.”  
  
  


After the fair, they went on small trips more often, Instead of her normal Vampire appearance Nyssa chooses to use her “third form” whenever she had to fly around or with Sara.   
Although she knew better at this point, she did it because she was still afraid of scaring the girl otherwise.   
Said “form” while keeping mostly her Human appearance, made it so she had the wings and tail of a Vampire, along with some subtler changes, like the longer/sharper fangs and red eyes.   
After multiple flights, Sara found out that she absolutely loved flying on Nyssa’s back, she had been a bit afraid at first but now soaring high in the sky and lower, just above the ocean, was easily one of her favorite things to do.  
  


“I’ve been thinking bout something.” Sara said on one of their flights.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You don’t want to take me your clan, coz I’m Human but you also said, that all Vampires were once Human. So what if-”  
  
“If you’re going to say what I think you are, the answer is no.” Nyssa cut her off  
  
“I can’t become a Vampire?”  
  
“It’s not that you CAN’T, all Humans can turn into one under the right circumstances.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“I refuse to turn you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“First of all, you are still a child, secondly you deserve better.”  
  
“Are you kidding? I think it would be amazi-”  
  
“Let me stop you right there sweety, being a Vampire is anything but amazing and fun.”  
  
  
For years the cycle continued; whenever she could get away from the clan and more importantly her father, Nyssa would visit Sara on the island, occasionally taking her to the mainland, or small flights in general,   
until at one fateful night everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was already decided on and written before uploading the first chapter. I Just couldn't get the idea of our fave Demon/Vamp having a Manticore out of my system till I wrote it down. And Lena got a matching Dragon to match. (Coz Morgana Pendragon? Maybe A lil :P , but overall dragons are just awesome!) Elite Vamps need their Magical "Pets" Okay? Thank. You. Very. Much. :3 
> 
> Enough of my ranting tho. You guys probably know the rest by now; Let me know what you think of it, English is my secondary Language, feel free to point out any mistakes, errors that need fixing, etc. etc.  
I'm also taking advise/suggestions on an alternative title, this is my working one, Coz I made an edit with that line/quote before, but I'm not sure whenever or not to keep it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update quickly after the previous one, coz it's my b-day today and I'm feeling especially nice, wanting to celebrate it a lil bit here with you guys. So hope you all enjoy!  
^-^ 
> 
> Many thanks again for all the kuddos, almost 30 in total now, which is way more then I thought i would get for the whole story, in total, and its not even like 20% posted. that's seriously insane! love you guys so much <3 really makes it fun to continue to work on it.

They were walking in the forest, chitchatting as usual.   
After a particularly teasing remark from Nyssa, Sara turned back around to face her, with the intend to playfully hit her, when she noticed an animal charging right at her from behind.   
Not thinking any better of it she pushed Nyssa out of the way, the beast missed her but Sara got bitten. It let go and immediately fled, leaving the teenager unconscious and severely bleeding.  
  
Nyssa cursed both the fact that she hadn’t notice the damn wolf approach her and Sara’s extreme recklessness, She took pride in her high self-control when it came to blood-lust but there was only so much she could take, this was pushing that limit.  
Nyssa knew that she could heal the injury thus stop the bleeding, she also knew the risk involved, she didn’t have time to think of any other option either, not without endangering Sara further.   
With her mind in a haze, she did the two things she’d originally decided against; She healed the injury with her own blood, changed into her Vampire form, lifted the still unconscious girl in her arms and full speed made her way towards Starling City, as the island was no longer a save place for Sara to stay.  
  


It was well passed midnight when they finally arrived there, Nyssa shifted back to her Human appearance.   
Sara was still out cold from the attack, but the bleeding had stopped and her condition was now stable.   
Nyssa made her way to the police station, Sara had told her years ago that her dad worked there, it wasn’t much but it was the only lead she had.  
She made it there without any trouble, she entered the building, hoping anyone would be around, luckily one of the officers had notice her coming in, upon seeing the unconscious teen he immediately rushed over to help.   
He was ready to call for more help, but Nyssa reassured him.   
  
“I did a check up, her condition is stable sir.” Upon noticing the injury he asked; “Any idea about what happened to her?”  
  
“Animal attack.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“She got bitten by a wild animal, in the forest.”  
  
“Do you know what kind of Animal it was?”  
  
“Yes, it was a Wolf.”  
  
“Do you have any information about her?  
  
“Yes, it’s why I’m here actually, I think she’s reported missing.”  
  
“In that case, I’ll check it in our data. please follow me.”   
  
still carrying Sara, Nyssa followed him into a room, he sat down behind his desk and computer, gesturing for her to come sit across from him.   
  
“Have a seat.”  
“Thank you.” Nyssa said, sitting down she begin to tell what she knew.   
  
“Her name is Sara Lance, I met her a few years ago, when she was eight years old, she’s now sixteen.” Nyssa waited because she expected him to write down the information she gave him, but he didn’t.   
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“Did you say her name was Sara Lance?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And she’s from Starling City?”  
  
“Yes, I believe so. She mentioned her dad worked here, I was hoping to find and reunite her with her family.”  
  
“Sara Lance is not simply reported missing ma’am, she is reported dead after a shipwreck years ago.”  
  
“Oh...” And this is why she originally decided against bringing Sara back, beside the girls knowledge of supernatural beings, returning from a reported dead, didn’t do her any good.

“According to the information you provided, you must’ve met her shortly after the accident, correct?”  
  
“I don’t know, I did ran into her at a beach, so it is possible she stranded ashore.”  
  
“I see, were was that again?”  
  
“I can’t tell you, that place is undocumented on any existing maps and impossible to find without the exact coordinates.”  
  
“Alright, let me get this straight, you telling me that this girl survived a shipwreck and then stranded on a mysterious island, Which is where you found her?”  
  
“And lived on said island for the past 8 years, yes.”  
  
“With you?”  
  
“More or less, I don’t live there, but I came over and looked after her whenever I could.”  
  
“Why didn’t you inform us sooner?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You said she told you her father worked here, why didn’t you reach out to us sooner.”  
  
“For the same reason why that island is completely unknown to mankind.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“With all due respect, officer, I CAN’T and will not give you that information. It’s simply to dangerous and Sara is VERY lucky to have left that place alive.”  
  
“If it’s that dangerous what were you doing there?”  
  
“Patrolling. Can I leave now? I assume you got all the info you need to inform her family or at the very least her father.”  
  
“I do, but I have no idea what to tell him about the actual accident.”  
  
“The truth, that she got attacked by a Li- uhm. a wild animal, a Wolf to be exact.” The officer gave her a skeptical look and Nyssa cursed herself for almost slipping up.   
Sensing the conversation wasn’t going anywhere, He sighted. "Fine you’re free to go.”  
  
  


Standing up, she carefully sat Sara down in the chair. Suddenly remembering the teen had handed over her Canary plush before their walk, to hold on to for the evening, because she had nowhere to put it, and was afraid of losing it.   
Sara had never wanted to let go of the Bird. She considered it a gift that Nyssa had gave her. So she took it from her bag and placed it by the girl.  
Knowing that the girl was finally save and Nyssa didn’t have to worry anymore about Ra’s and the other Vampires finding out about her and bringing her harm. Or worse, kill her.   
She whispered her farewell. “Goodbye little bird, I surely will miss having you around. But it’s for the best. You are better off with your real family.”   
She wished the officer goodnight and made her way to the exit. When she was certain that no-one saw her, she turned and flew off leaving Starling far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other then the usual, I really hope this chapter (and the next, as it kinda continues this scene) turned out alright, I'm definitely no expert when it comes to crime reporting/taking statements and all the official stuff, but I tried my best regardless (Everything for important plot points ^-^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara just needs lots of hugs okay, I'm sorry :( She'll be fine tho, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took way longer then planned, I just keep on having ideas for an other X-over fic, (not even from the arrow-verse either) and well, planning/writing multiple things at once never goes well ^-^'  
Hope you guys all enjoy it nonetheless :D

Sara began to wake up a while later, the first thing she noticed was that her arm was hurting, another thing she noticed was that the surface she was laying on has hard, meaning she was definitely not in any of her bases, however the reason that send her into a panic was the next thing she became aware of, she heard a voice, one that was unknown to her.   
She immediately opened her eyes and jumped up. The noise of the chair falling backwards due the force filled the room, alerting the officer that she’d woken up.   
Sara looked around the room, confused, strangely this place seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t quite recall why.   
Then she spotted the man in uniform, definitely a cop. Crap! That could not be good. 

“You’re finally awake.” he spoke. His tone was friendly so Sara assumed she didn’t do anything wrong, she still wasn’t sure why she was in a police station though.   
She had a headache and her mind was foggy.   
  
“Yeah, but I’m not sure, why I’m here? I didn’t do anything bad did I?”   
  
“No, but you were injured and unconscious after an accident. Your injury is treated and you were brought here so we could inform your family.”  
  
“Accident? Inform my family?” Suddenly everything came rushing back to her; the animal charging at Nyssa, Sara pushing her out of the way, the sudden pain as the beast got her instead because she wasn’t fast enough, after that... nothing.   
  
“Right, now I remember, Nys and I were walking trough the forest as usual, before heading back home. But then outta nowhere this beast was trying to attack her!   
Wait, where is she? Is she alright?!” Sara started to panic even more, what if that thing had come back and got to Nyssa after?   
  
“If you mean the woman that brought you here, she seemed fine.”  
  
“Nyssa brought me here, why?” Sara was quiet before a moment before adding; “When is she coming to pick me up then?”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
“Well, she’s not here, so when is she coming back?”   
  
“I’m sorry to tell you this but it didn’t seem like she is coming back at all.”   
  
“WHAT?! No, she has to, she said she wouldn’t leave me on my own!”   
  
“She didn’t, she asked me to inform your family, which is what I’m going to do.”  
  
“No, you don’t understand, Nyssa is my family!”  
  
“You might feel that way about her, but she very clearly asked me to inform your father about your return Sara.”   
  
“I haven’t seen him in years. I haven’t seen any of my family in years, I’m basically a stranger to them. They probably think I’m dead.”  
  
“They do, and they were heartbroken when they thought they’d lost you.”   
  
It was one thing for the officer to know her name, she wasn’t surprised that Nyssa might’ve giving him that information, probably standard protocol. But this?   
She now realized she wasn’t in just any police station. She was in Starling City   
  
“Does my dad still work here?”   
  
“Indeed he does, You want me to call him now?” Sara shook her head, she didn’t know why Nyssa had brought her back, and left without any kind of explanation, the last thing she needed right now was to meet up with her family, one that for years thought she had died.   
She then noticed the chair she’d knocked over earlier laying on the ground, so she decided to pick it up and set it upright again, it was then that she spotted the little white bird laying a few feet away from her, walking over she picked it up.   
  
“Why?” she quietly sobbed “Why did you break your promise?”   
She knew the bird wouldn’t answer, but right now it was the only thing she had left to directly remind her of Nyssa, and her powers, as the Vampire had later confessed she’d used her heightened senses to “Cheat” the system of the crane machine.   
At which Sara had laughed. Because of course “A super dangerous predator” as Nyssa had described Vampires multiple times, would use their powers to get a stuffed animal for a Human child.  
  
  


_Nyssa shrugged it of “You looked sad when you thought you couldn’t get it, I didn’t like that.”   
_  
_“What?”   
_  
_“Seeing you sad.”  
_  
_“Aww, that’s so cu-”_  
_  
“Don’t you dare say it, Lance, I WILL bite you!”  
_  
_“No, you wouldn’t.”_  
_  
“You’re right, I’d never do anything to hurt you.”_   
  
  
  
_‘Well, So much for that.’_ Sara thought bitterly. She know Nyssa meant it as in purposely inflicting any kind of injury upon her, but right now she was pretty hurt and the recent attack had little to do with that.  
No, on the contrary, currently she felt more hurt about the fact that Nyssa had so suddenly abandoned her, than feeling any physical pain from the bite injury on her arm.   
Sara was so lost in thought that she was barely aware of anything, she vaguely registered the officer offering her something to drink, which she’d accepted, he returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea for her and coffee for himself.   
  
“Thank you.” She said, taking the drink. They made some small talk before the inevitable came up.  
  
“So were have you been all this years, from what I understand it was an Island?” Sara nodded.   
  
“After the shipwreck I drifted in the ocean for days, I thought I’d either drown or die from starvation, until I stranded there. It was dark, probably midnight when I got startled by a growl, so I ran away, further from the shore and towards the forest, that’s how I met Nyssa, I quite literally ran into her, as I didn’t watch were I was going, even if I had, I don’t know if I’d seen her.”   
  
“What’s this Island called?”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
“Do you know where its located?”   
  
“At sea? No, I don’t.”The officer thought for a bit, something just wasn’t right about this whole situation; A presumed dead girl, making a return from a mystery island where she’d lived on for years, with no information whatsoever? It’s then he recalled the girls earlier statement; _“We were walking trough the forest as usual, But then out of nowhere this beast was trying to attack her!”   
_  
“Where did that animal attack you exactly?”   
  
“I told you, it was in the forest.”  
  
“The same forest you lived in for the past 8 years?”  
  
“Yeah.” Sara only released she made a huge mistake when he shot her a rather skeptical look. “What?”   
_'OH!...’_   
  
“Sara?” Silence.   
“Sara, If that’s true, I need you to tell me how you got to Starling.”   
  
“No.”  
  
“It’s important.”   
  
“I don’t care, I just wanna head back home, I don’t care that its dangerous! That place is my home now and I wanna go back!” She cried out.  
He wanted to explain to her that he couldn’t help her with that and hopefully calm down the upset teenager, when there was a knock on the door, it was another officer returning from an earlier call, he had a police dog with him, which started barking and growling at Sara, who jumped out her seat, clearly started.   
“It’s alright, he probably picked up the smell of that wild animal.”   
Sara wasn’t listening. She suddenly felt trapped, like a caged animal. She had to get out, now!.   
She looked around and before any of the man could stop her, made a B line to the widows, fully opened one, and jumped out.   
When she landed and ran off to nowhere in particular, she still could hear the barking coming from inside the building. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either write nothing for weeks, or I write non stop for hours straight, I can't seem to find a good middle ground, haha. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys like the update. and thx again for all the kuddo's. you are all amazing ^-^

_When she landed and ran off to nowhere in particular, she still could hear the barking coming from inside the building._  
  
She only stopped running when, A; She was at a save distance away from the building and thus the dog. and B: She bumped right into something, or rather someone, almost knocking both of them over.   
Sara nearly bursted out laughing about the sheer irony and the déjà vu she was currently experiencing, Once again she was afraid, escaping from a possible threat and once again she’d ran straight into a woman, what where the chances?   
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going” she apologized.   
  
“That much was clear, yes, what got you in such a hurry?”  
  
“I got startled by a dog? Which I know sounds silly, but he was acting aggressive. I truly am sorry.”  
  
“No worries, it’s alright.” It’s then when the woman noticed her injuries   
  
“OH MY GOD, you’re hurt! Did that dog do that? It looks like a dog bite!” Sara also looked at her arm now, her desperate escape action had obviously made it far worse.   
She now also noticed that the woman must’ve been close to her own age, she guessed 18 at highest, but most likely younger.   
  
“I’m fine really, don’t worry!”  
  
“But you’re injured and losing a lot of blood, do I need to call an ambulance? Yeah I should definitely do that, hold on I call 911 and get help!”  
  
“You’re cute.” Sara had said it before she could think better of it and stop herself. The other girl halted her actions and rambling.   
“Um, Thanks-s?” She stuttered nervously. Oh, now she was even more adorable, but Sara didn’t say that her.  
  
“Well... If you are going to call for help, can I at least know your name?” Is what she asked instead.   
  
“Felicity.” Now it was Sara who halted all her actions.   
She might’ve been gone for a long time, but she never forgot about her friends and family, now Felicity wasn’t a very common name, Sara was in her home town now, so the chances of someone other then her childhood friend, sharing the same name and age as her, was simply impossible. “Smoak?” Felicity looked at her in surprise   
“Yeah, how did you know?”   
  
Sara shuffled nervously, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let anyone she’d known know that she was in fact alive after all, she also didn’t wanna lie. So after a few seconds she answered.   
  
“We were friends once?” The younger girl looked even more surprise.   
  
“If we were, I’m sorry but I don’t recognize you?” Sara chuckled.   
  
“That’s alright, I didn’t recognize you either until you said your name.” She paused before adding;

“It’s me, Sara. I know it’s been a while but I’m back.”  
It took her a few seconds to catch on but once she did, Felicity began to ramble again.   
  
“OMG, Sara? Lance? We all heard about what happened on your holiday, we thought you were dead, I thought I’d never see my best friend again! God, I’m so glad you’re alive!” Sara only nodded in conformation and let the other girl finish.   
  
“Yeah, some crazy stuff happened and I nearly DID die, multiple times, but I survived.” Felicity smiled at that, Sara always had been a fighter.   
  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you and school was an absolute hell without you, altho your sister kinda took over your role of protecting me from bullies...”  
  
“I missed you too, Liz and I’m glad to hear that!”  
  
“Does she knows you’re back?”  
  
“No, I haven’t seen anyone else, I don’t think I’m ready for them to know yet.” Felicity nodded in understanding.   
  
“You’ve got a place to stay?”  
  
“No, but you remember the abandoned clock tower where we used to play? I think I stay there for the time being.”  
  
“What? No! Sara, you can’t just live on street and sleep in creepy old buildings. That’s crazy!”  
  
“I lived on a deserted island for the past eight years, I’ll be fine sleeping in any building.”  
  
“Well, I’m not! Why don’t you come over to my place? My mom wouldn’t mind, She always comes home late and drunk after going out to clubs, IF she comes home at all. So really it’s not a big deal.”  
  
“Now who’s crazy? I can’t possibly ask that of you!”  
  
“You don’t have to, I’m offering.”  
  
“And if I say “No?”  
  
“If you decline and I find out you’re sleeping in some godforsaken old hell-hole. I will kidnap you, if that is what it takes for you to come with me.” Felicity said jokingly.   
  
“Alright, alright, I got it.” Sara laughed. “Thank you.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
  
Sara went with Felicity to her house, she remembered the place, as she’d often came over to play, back when they were children.   
Once inside she noticed that, just as Felicity had said, her mom wasn’t home.   
  
“You want anything before going to sleep? It’s pretty late.” Felicity said, Checking her phone for the current time.   
  
“No, thanks. I’m pretty tired from everything.”  
  
“I understand, I’ll get you a spare set of clothes to sleep in, okay?” Sara nodded.   
  
“I’m in the bathroom, cleaning this mess up.” She said, gesturing to her arm.  
  
“You sure you don’t want me to call someone?”  
  
“No, I’m fine. You got any bandages?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s a first aid kid in the bathroom, should be in there.”  
  
“Thanks!” Sara said, waking off. Once she finished cleaning her wound and managed to get it bandaged, she went back to Felicity, who was now in the guest bedroom, preparing the bed, once she was done she turned to Sara.   
  
“All set, I put a set of clothes on the night stand, if you need anything else, you know where to find me.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, Thanks Liz, you’re the best.”  
  
“You always helped me out, so I’m happy to return the favor.”  
  
“You know you don’t have to, you don’t owe me anything.”  
  
“I know but I want to! Now get some rest, you need it, we can always talk tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right... Good night.”  
  
“Goodnight” Felicity said, heading out to her own room, as she was pretty tired herself.  
  
  
Sara laid awake for most of the night, she couldn’t seem to get to sleep, no matter what she tried and once she finally fell asleep, it was a restless sleep, haunted by nightmares based on the events from that night.   
The next morning she bolted awake with a deafening scream, she slowly came to realize it was just a bad dream and trying to remember where she was, when Felicity came bursting into the room.   
  
“What happened, Are you okay?” She asked worriedly.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It was only a stupid nightmare, I’m sorry for waking you.”   
Sara reached out to try and find her Bird plush, as it always helped to calm her down, only to find out it wasn’t there, she jumped out of bed, to look under the pillows and covers, nothing.   
She must’ve looked panicked because Felicity spoke again.   
  
“What are you looking for?” the younger blonde asked her.   
  
“My Bird, it’s very important to me and always carry it with me.”  
  
“A Bird?”  
  
“Not an actual Bird, It’s a stuffed animal. A Canary, A white one.”  
  
“I don’t remember seeing you have anything like that.” Felicity said. She thought back of the previous night, when Sara had ran into her and shook her head.   
“Maybe you dropped it? You mentioned you got scared and ran away, right?” Sara thought about is as well, when did she last have it?   
  
“Oh! I think I forgot to take it with me when I made my way out of that room to escape!”  
  
“Do you remember the location?”  
  
“Yes, Can you please come with me?”  
  
“Scared that the dog is still there?”  
  
“A little, but that’s not the main reason.”  
  
“Lets get dressed and eat some breakfast first, Okay? Then we go out and get your Bird back.” Sara nodded in agreement.   
“Thanks. It means a lot to me!”  
  
  
Once they’d finished their breakfast and cleaned up, they made their way out. Felicity looked confused when they stopped in front of the local police station and Sara visibly hesitated to go inside.   
  
“Why here?” She asked.   
  
“Coz, yesterday after the accident, I got brought in here.”  
  
“So you basically escaped and ran form the police?” Sara shrugged, “more or less” she said.   
  
“You haven’t changed at all, you’re still quite the rebel.” Felicity teased her friend.   
  
“Proudly so” Sara said with a big grin.   
  
They entered the building and Sara nervously walked up to the reception desk, Felicity followed her, In case she gets another panic attack and needed help explaining the situation.   
“Good morning, how can I help you girls?” The woman sitting behind the desk greeted them.   
  
“Hi, I was here yesterday.” Sara gestured at her bandaged arm.   
“I got into an accident, one of the officers helped me out but now I think I might’ve forgotten something when I left, It’s a very important item to me and I cant find it anywhere, I still had it when I arrived here.”  
  
“We got a place were we keep found objects, I can see if it’s there, what’s the item in question?”  
  
“A plushy Bird, all white, around this big.” Sara explained, using her hands to show the size.   
  
“Okay, please wait here, I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Thank you.” Felicity nudged her playfully.   
  
“You didn’t even need my help!”  
  
“But you did help me, just by being here” Sara answered, and she’d meant it.   
The woman returned a few minutes later, carrying the Bird and handing it over to Sara. Who looked confused at the letter that was attached to it with a ribbon, Curiously she unfolded it and began to read:   
  
_“To Sara,   
  
I’m sorry about what happened with the dog, once you find out its missing, I hope you’ll come back to retrieve this little Bird you left behind, which if you’re reading this, did. In that case I’m glad.   
I hope you’ve found a save place to stay, The streets are a dangerous place at night. I will be on the lookout for you on my patrols.”_   
  
Sara smiled and carefully tucked the letter away.   
“Thank you, Please tell him not to worry about me.”  
  
  
“So what’s the story about that Bird anyways?” Felicity asked once they where outside again.   
  
“I got it as a gift from someone who, in these past years, became very important to me, so the Canary is important to me too.”  
  
“That’s lovely.”   
  
  
Days passed quickly, on the days that Felicity had to go to school, Sara was usually alone in the house but sometimes Felicity’s mother, Donna, was home as well.   
Sara Honestly didn’t mind, The woman had been very kind and understanding, when Felicity explained to her, that one of her friends needed a place to stay,   
she however did not mention that it was the same friend, who presumably had died in a shipwreck eight years ago, for which Sara was really grateful,   
it gave her a little more time to think about how to eventually let her family know about her survival.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Family reunion. Most of this chapter is a just a bunch of cuteness ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys just keep giving more and more Kuddo's after every update and I'm so, so grateful for that, thank you everyone, you are all truly amazing ♥ 
> 
> @Manticoregurl071134 I tried a different format this time, so hopefully it helped against the spacing issue, Plz let me know if it's better to read now, so I can fix/edit the older chapters aswell :) Massive thx again for informing me about the issue ^-^

Almost a month had passed since that night, Sara was doing a lot better, her injury had healed and Felicity had helped her to re-adjust to the city life.  
She was waiting for her friend to finish school one day, when Felicity finally came home, she had another girl with her. She looked quite apologetic about this, which confused Sara, as Felicity had brought other friends home with her before, spontaneous visits after school happened all the time, it didn’t bother Sara and she had made that clear on multiple occasions, besides as far Sara could tell, Felicity’s friends where all nice people.  
  
“I didn’t know you had someone else over, I can come back another time?”  
Clearly she had noticed Felicity’s look as well.  
“No, no, its fine, It’s my own fault, I should’ve told you sooner.” turning to Sara she added “And I should’ve informed you.”  
  
“I told you before, It’s your house, you don’t have to inform me when you want friends over.”  
  
“Yeah but thi-”   
  
“No buts Lizzy, go have fun with...-” She realized then, that she didn’t know the name of the other girl, and cut herself of, making a gesture towards her instead.  
Her attempts to assure Felicity that it was fine, and that she didn’t have a problem with it in the slightest, didn’t seem to work, as the younger girl still looked quite panicked.  
  
“It’s just, you said you needed time, and I don’t wanna push you to do anything, if you’re not ready.” This confused Sara even more. “Those are two completely different things.”  
Felicity shook her head. “Not this time” she said it so quietly that Sara almost missed it. “What do you mean?”  
Then she realized it might have something to do with the other girl, so Sara turned towards her. “Who are you?” she asked.  
The other girl had been equally confused by Felicity’s reactions as Sara, and she didn’t expect the sudden question. “Huh?” She quickly regained herself.  
  
“Oh! My name is Laurel, I met and befriended Felicity through school, and you are?” She said, extending her hand towards Sara, who hadn’t payed attention to the last part of the introduction, as soon as she heard the name, everything clicked for her and she’d froze. “Dammit!” Felicity rarely cursed but this time she couldn’t stop herself.  
Laurel looked at her, confused, then worriedly looked back to the other girl, who now looked like she was seconds away from crying.  
“Did I do-” Felicity cut her off “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, if anything this is my fault.”   
  
“You keep saying that, yet it seems like your friend is upset because of me.” Felicity wanted to protest and assure Laurel that she didn’t do anything of the sort but Sara was ahead of her.  
“You didn’t upset me. I just-.” Sara stopped herself, she couldn’t finish that sentence, not without giving herself away.  
“You just what?” Sara looked down and sighed  
  
“I just didn’t think I’d be seeing you this soon.”   
  
“What?” Sara took a deep breath and began a ramble that could easily rival one of Felicity’s, as she was both nervous and excited to be reunited with her sister, she just hoped Laurel would take the news as good as Felicity had, well only one way to find out.  
  
“It’s me, Sara, your little sister, I didn’t die in the shipwreck eight years ago, I stranded on an island, where I lived for the past years, I only recently came back to Starling.”   
  
“Sara, breath.” Felicity copied what Sara had said to her, many times as she herself had a habit of getting into nervous rambles, all the time. Sara took a deep breath and looked up to Laurel again, who in turn looked at Felicity.  
“So, you’re telling me you know my sister was alive for a while now, and yet you didn’t tell me?”  
  
“Don’t get mad at her, I asked her not to! I didn’t know how to tell you and our parents! Couldn’t just go over and knock on the door right? That is assuming you’d still live at the same address!”  
  
“Alright, fair enough.” Sara sighted in relief, her sister wasn’t mad at her either. “But I’m telling dad when I get home. I can’t keep this from him.” She added.   
Sara nodded.“I understand. How is he now?”   
  
“Better, the first we months were horrible for all of us, but it got better overtime.”   
  
“Glad to hear you all moved on.”  
  
“Slowly yeah, but as weird as it might sound, I always had the feeling you were still alive.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, no-one believed me of course, they said I was just in denial. But I never gave up on it.”  
  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t.”   
  
“Yeah, Whatever thing you did a few weeks ago, really scared me though, the feeling or whatever you wanna name it. Out of nowhere, It was gone. I thought that was it and I’d lost you for good this time. But a few hours later, it was back and I know that whatever it was, you survived.”   
  
“That’s... Weird. Wait, didn’t you came back here like a month ago?” Felicity asked.  
  
“Yeah, I was attacked by a wild animal then, it was a close call. But as you said, I survived.”   
  
“Wow, that’s bizarre, kinda creepy actually. Are you secretly a psychic now?” Felicity said jokingly.  
“I don’t even know, how I knew about it, I just did. So who knows? Maybe I’m a Witch, I mean, who knows what’s out there that we don’t know of, right?”   
  
“Now your just being silly Laurel, Witches aren’t real.”   
  
“Vampires...” Sara mumbled the word so softly she was sure neither of the other girls had heard it, they shot her a confused look.   
  
“What?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Did you say something?”   
  
“No. It’s nothing.” 

  
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening mainly consisted of the two sisters catching up,   
after dinner Laurel eventually went home, her dad wasn’t there yet and probably wouldn’t be for a few more hours. Laurel didn’t mind, She had still plenty to study and was preparing herself for the conversation about Sara.  
She could use the alone time. She had just finished studying and put away her stuff, when Quentin returned home from his shift.  
  
“Hi dad, how was work?”  
  
“Hi sweety, the usual. although the attacks seem to get out of hand, and we still haven’t gotten any leads, How was your day, had fun with Felicity?”  
  
“Always, and dad?”  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Sarasbackshedidntdieinthestorm” Laurel rushed out.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Sara didn’t die, She is back, I saw her coz she lives with Felicity now.”  
  
“What, How, Why?”   
  
“She stranded on an island, that’s about all she wanted to say about it, also she got attacked by an animal the day she got back into town. So maybe she can help with the case?”   
  
“Maybe, if it is in fact the same animal that were looking for,”  
  
“She gave me her phone number. I’ll call her in the morning.”  
  
“She lived on an Island, but has a phone?”   
  
“Lizzy gave Sara her old one, said she needed it to survive in the modern world.”   
  
“That’s so nice of her.”   
  
“Yeah, she is a real sweetheart.”

  
  
The next morning Laurel called her sister.  
“Hey, calling so soon?” Sara jokingly picked up.   
“Yeah, I spoke to dad, he still seem in disbelieve, but he really needs your help on a seemingly dead case, involving a series of animal attacks.”   
  
“Yeah I’ve heard of them, they are all over the news lately.”  
  
“Indeed. All attempts to identify the animal, came up empty. No known survivors, except you did!”  
  
“No, I don’t think it was the same animal. I got attacked by a Wolf, or so the officer told me. Pretty sure they would’ve known if the other people got attacked by it too.”  
  
“Well that sucks then, but thanks.”  
  
“No problem, you can tell dad to look in the report, I’m sure they still have at the station!”   
  
“Good idea, I’ll tell him. Bye!”  
  
“Bye sis, have a nice day!”   
  
“You too, I keep you updated.” With that Laurel hung up the phone. “She said she was attacked by a wolf, she thinks the attack is unrelated to the others, but that you can check the police report made of the incident.”   
  
“She is right, whatever is out there attacking people certainly is not a wolf, I can tell that much.”  
  
“So it got us nowhere.”   
  
“No, but I will be on my way now and check that report.”  
  
“Great! Good luck and cya tonight then.”  
  
“Thanks, see you tonight.” With that her father walked out and made his way to work.   
  
  


While he was at work, Laurel let Sara know he was going through her file.   
“I wonder if he finds anything helpful.”  
  
“Why not come over tonight? Then we can discuss any findings together.”  
  
“Sure, Sounds fun!”  
  
  


Quentin had found the report he was looking fairly easily, however the further he got into reading it, the less sense it made, There where simply to many holes of missing information.   
He read the file over and over, but got nowhere. When the evening fell, he packed his stuff and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, as always feedback and criticism is appreciated, and if you find any (spelling) mistakes, or other issues, Plz let me know so I can work to fix them :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is still sad that Nyssa left her, but is adapting more to her life back in the city, she also learns about werewolves, and that they may or may not have played a part in attacking her. 
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kuddos and kind comments ^-^ they mean a lot to me! <3

Sara arrived early, partly because she was nervous, and partly because she didn’t know what else to do. Laurel had let her in and now they were waiting for their dad to come home.   
  
“Try and relax Sara, you are making ME nervous with your non-stop pacing”  
  
“Sorry.” She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her older sister.  
  
“I just have the feeling this is a bad time for a reunion with dad, it’ll most likely turn into an interrogation.”   
  
“Possible, altho you didn’t commit a crime, you’re “the victim” in this case, so I wouldn’t worry to much.” The moment Sara wanted to reply, the sound of keys could be heard and someone opened the front door.  
“Speaking of the devil.” Laurel joked when her father entered the living room seconds later.  
“Were you gossiping about me, nothing too bad I hope?”   
  
“I wouldn’t dare, just discussing how this evening will turn out.” Sara nodded. “My bet is on an interrogation.”   
  
“I told her she shouldn’t worry, but she’s as stubborn as ever, that didn’t change over the years.” Quentin looked confused at the statement. “And... She is...?”  
  
“Oh, Right. I asked Sara if she wanted to help with your investigation on the attacks. Considering she’s the only survivor.”  
  
“I told you Laurel, I got attacked by a Wolf, it’s not related to the animal wreaking havoc in town.”   
  
“Whatever is running wild in the streets here, isn’t a Wolf, that’s for certain. However, whatever attacked you on that mysterious island, might not have been a wolf either.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Laurel asked. “It was in the file, among other things that don’t add up.”   
  
“What did it say?”   
  
“That it could’ve been another animal. due a statement of the only witness.”  
  
“Nyssa?” Sara guessed.   
  
“Yeah. When asked about it, She first said it was a Wolf, but later when asked what to make a report about. She simply stated “The truth, Sara got attacked by a Li- Wolf.”  
  
“A what now?”   
  
“That’s what I’d like to know, my first guess was Lion, but they don’t live in a forest. So it can’t be.”  
  
“It was way to small to be a Lion.” Sara conformed.  
  
“Thought so. still its weird. Why bother to make up a lie like that? And Sara? I need to ask you something else.” Quentin said firmly.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“How did get back to Starling that night?”   
  
“I flew here.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“On-n A buss?” Laurel bursted in a fit of giggles. “You saying you have flying busses on that island now?”   
  
“No, by plane obviously! While it’s true that there are some weird and strange things on the island, flying busses isn’t one of them.”  
  
“But it wasn’t a plane either.” her father concluded. “How, was it not?” Sara shot back, maybe a bit to defensively. “Because, even if this island is located closer to Starling than our holiday destination was, it still took us nearly a full day to fly there with stops and changing planes. You couldn’t possibly have traveled that big of a distance, in the short span of a few hours!”  
  
“Well, what do you want me to say?”  
  
“The truth would be nice.”  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I did.”  
  
“Try me, this case can barley get worse.”   
  
“Fine, the truth is, that Nyssa flew me here.”  
  
“That much was clear, yes. The real question is how she did it.”  
  
“No you didn’t listen, dad, SHE flew me here.” Sara sighed, it was all or nothing now. “A jet doesn’t even begin to cut it in terms of the speed she can fly at.” now Quentin sighed as well.   
“When I said “Try me” this is not the answer I was expecting, but go on.”   
  
“Nyssa isn’t a Human.”   
  
“I’m sorry, WHAT?!”   
  
“She's is not human, She has the ability to fly at lightning speed! Among other things...”  
  
“Okay I take it all back, if that is indeed the truth, this case got a lot more complicated.”   
  
“So... what is she then?” Laurel had been listening to the ongoing discussion, but now she couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone. I already said to much!” Sara was visibly upset now.  
  
“What if I promised you not to report it, to not report any of this?”  
  
“You can’t? It’s illegal?”  
  
“As far as anyone is concerned, your case is already closed.” Sara thought for a long moment about what to do, she made a promise to Nyssa to keep her knowledge about the supernatural quiet, but Nyssa left her here and she isn’t coming back. She finally decided. “Both of you need to promise not to tell anyone else, ever!”  
  
“If it’s that important to you, I promise I won’t.” Quentin said.  
  
“Me too, I promise.” her sister followed suit, raising her glass in a cheer gesture before taking a sip. “Vampire. Nyssa is a Vampire.” Laurel nearly chocked on her drink. “God please tell me you didn’t just say what I thought you did, or that you’re joking!" She said in between coughs.  
  
“It’s not a joke, it’s the truth!”   
  
“Right, and next thing you telling me, is that the animal that bit you, was actually a werewolf!”  
  
“I...I don’t think it was...I mean, I don’t recall anything about turning furry, running around on all fours while howling to the moon!”   
  
“Okay, okay, Point taken. Calm down Sara.”  
  
“I just don’t know okay? I don’t know anything about the attack itself, all I saw was it charging straight at us. Then nothing, save for the pain, everything just went black. Until I woke up at the police station and Nyssa was gone, without telling me anything, and I HATE IT!” she spat angrily.   
“Maybe because of you’re injury?” Laurel supplied.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Going with you telling us she is a Vampire, Vampires are known to feed of human blood, not?”   
  
“No, Yes... But no, she didn’t... I don’t know, Could be. but she hasn’t even come back either, it has been nearly 2 months now! She just left me all on my own again, even tho she promised she wouldn’t!”  
  
“I’m sure she has her reasons, though we may never find out what they are.”  
  
“I just miss her, I know it probably sounds stupid to you guys, but I really do...” Sara’s anger changed to sadness in a millisecond.  
  
“No, that’s not stupid sis, that’s human.” Laurel pulled her younger sister in a comforting hug. Once she’d calmed down, Sara spoke up again. “Dad, Promise me you’d be careful with investigating this attacks.  
Nyssa thought me many things about the supernatural and I think we’re dealing with Vampire attacks, all signs are there. I can’t lose you too, not when I just got you back.”   
  
“Always, I won’t be going anywhere sweetheart.” Quentin reassured her. 

Things quickly got back to the way they were before, save for the fact that Sara visited her father and sister often, or they would come over at Felicity’s place to see her. One day when they had the house for themselves, Sara had decided to ask the younger girl for help with the case, although indirectly. “Say, Liz?”   
“Hm?”   
  
“You’re pretty smart, always were, I’m trying to figure something out for a while now, maybe you can help?”  
  
“Depends what it’s about?”   
  
“Myths, sorta.”   
  
“Oh? Well, I know some basic stuff about them, but if I can’t help you, ask Cisco next time he is here, he is our Myths and Old Legends expert.”  
  
“Of course he is.” Sara giggled. She didn’t expect anything else. Felicity was a nerd most of the time, but her best friend Cisco was an even bigger geek. Sara figured it was one of the many reasons they got along so well.  
“I was wondering if you know there is any different naming or term for werewolves, something that has a starting syllable among the lines of “Li”  
  
“That is a rather specific question.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
  
“No worries, I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Thanks.”   
  


When Felicity was at school the next day, she went to Cisco. “You wanna know about Werewolves?” he asked confused when she asked the question.   
“Sara asked me if there was a differed naming for them, I figured if anyone would know it’s you.  
  
“There is an old story which says that people infected with a rare disease, Lycanthropy, would turn into wild beasts, usually at night. Its derived term, Lycan, usually refers to Werewolves.”  
  
“So that’s the answer then, thanks Cisco,”   
  
“Anytime, If there’s anything else she wants to know, let me know.”   
  
“I will.” 

  
“Hey Sara. I got the answer you were looking for.” Felicity announced proudly once she got home that day. “You asked Cisco didn’t you?”  
  
“Yes and the term you were looking for is A Lycan.”  
  
“Lycans are Werewolves?”  
  
“According to Cisco, often refers to, yes.”  
  
“Well...Fuck.”   
  
“What, why?”  
  
“Remember I discussed the report of the attack with my dad a few weeks ago?”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
“That.”   
  
“I don’t get it?”  
  
“My attacker wasn’t an ordinary Wolf. It was something else, it was a Lycan.”   
  
“Excuse me?! You telling me you got bitten by a Werewolf?!”  
  
“It’s a possibility.”   
  
“No, it’s not, Werewolves are a creature of myth and fiction, they don’t exist!”  
  
“I don’t know if they exist or not, but I wont rule out the possibility.”  
  
“I’d believe it when I see it...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently finished watching WWDITS And I kinda want to make Nadja part of this AU now. She would wreck some serious havoc together with Nyssa and Lena, shes also about that level of sassy, so she'd fit right in XD

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and finally got around to write it, its not really my first ever attempt to writing a fanfic, but my first of DC Legends/Arrowverse, and the first I ever got this far with. Feedback and criticism are appreciated!


End file.
